


Самая холодная зима

by Roleri



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/pseuds/Roleri
Summary: Если и существует хорошая причина начать войну — то ради любви.История о безумном короле Валентине, Магнусе дорнийском принце и Алеке, который уж точно не Елена Троянская.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The depth of winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518644) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



> Кроссовер с «Игрой престолов», смерть второстепенных персонажей.  
> Бета: TylerAsDurden  
> Переведено на Shadowhunters Reverse Big Bang

_«Самой холодной зимой я узнал, что внутри меня — непобедимое лето»  
Альберт Камю_

В главном зале подле лорда-отца Алек обсуждает возможные условия предстоящего торгового соглашения, когда появляется гонец. На извилистой дороге, ведущей к замку Идрис, замечена делегация из Дорна. Вскоре она достигнет вершины, поэтому отец велит семье собраться во дворе, чтобы встретить гостей должным образом.

Замок похож на потревоженный улей: повсюду снуют люди. Последние несколько дней прислуга сбилась с ног. И виной тому не только прибытие дорнийцев, но и грядущее через пару недель совершеннолетие Алека, которое тот не считает поводом для празднования, но это традиция, а как бы то ни было, Лайтвуды — приверженцы традиций.

[ ](https://farm2.staticflickr.com/1884/29536317717_125a90c54c_o.jpg)

Алек ждет справа от лорда-отца, Изабель — слева, за ней Макс. Мама всенепременно была бы рядом с супругом, но появление на свет младшего сына всерьез ударило по здоровью, и она умерла вскоре после родов. Последним стоит Джейс, ставший приемным сыном родителям Алека, когда, много лет назад, был вероломно убит его собственный отец.

В делегации из Дорна порядка сорока человек, но к замку подъезжает около дюжины. Остальные встают лагерем в деревне ниже по склону. Лошадиное фырканье оповещает об их прибытии до того, как те показываются в воротах. Алек расправляет плечи, когда дорнийцы появляются во дворе. Он встречал представителей этого народа ранее: смуглая кожа и острые черты не удивляют. Гости приехали на песчаных скакунах — легко узнаваемая и невероятно прекрасная порода. В отряде пара стражников, а во главе — правящий принц Дорна Рагнор Фелл. Алек никогда не видел его, но белые, как снег, волосы, столь нетипичные для дорнийцев, ни с чем не спутаешь. Принц Фелл высокий мужчина с волевым точечным подбородком и густыми бровями. Когда тот спешивается, на бедре позвякивает меч. На плечах у него черный с золотым походный плащ, такой же, как и на остальных всадниках. Сейчас середина лета и еще достаточно тепло, но, видимо, для тех, кто прожил всю жизнь в пустыне, даже лето на севере кажется морозным холодом.

Алек кланяется, когда отец представляет его, а следом Иззи, Макса и Джейса. Слушает, как отец и принц обмениваются любезностями — вежливая беседа после долгого пути, предваряющая завтрашние переговоры. Внимание Алека привлекает въезжающий в ворота одинокий всадник. Лошадь резко замирает, достигнув родного отряда.

— Ох, Магнус, никак не можешь без драматизма, — качает головой принц Фелл. Хотя на словах тот явно осуждает, его тон и выражение лица лишены неодобрения. Скорее он выглядит так, словно ничего иного и не ожидал.

— Прошу прощения, Рагнор. — Легкость, с которой мужчина называет принца по имени, говорит о том, что он не слуга. Алек знает: у принца есть брат, но понятия не имеет, как тот выглядит. Вновь прибывший ниже принца, кожа чуть темнее. В то время как у принца Фелла волосы белоснежные, у мужчины они угольно-черные с вкраплением цветных прядей. Возможно, краска? — Я должен был убедиться, что наши люди разбили лагерь, и решить небольшую проблему с графиком для караульных. Это заняло дольше, чем я предполагал.

— Ну что ж, — со вздохом закатывает глаза принц Фелл и оборачивается к Лайтвудам. — Позвольте представить моего брата — Магнус Бейн, принц Дорна.

Мужчина, Магнус, отвешивает преувеличенно низкий поклон, наигранный и манерный. Алек подмечает, как у отца неодобрительно дергается бровь — черта, заметная только членам семьи и тем, кто его хорошо знает.

А потом Магнус выпрямляется, смотрит прямо на Алека и улыбается так ослепительно широко, что сердце пропускает удар. Карие глаза Магнуса подведены черным, на веках какой-то сверкающий порошок, взгляд озорной.

Ох.

Ох, седьмое пекло.

Алек не из тех, кто ругается, но, глядя на адресованную ему сияющую улыбку, понимает, что влип.

Делегация из Дорна остается на время торговых переговоров. Тем же вечером в замке закатывают пир. Неформальное празднество с целью сблизить две разные страны и поспособствовать заключение грядущих сделок. Вино и пиво льются рекой, раскрепощая и сплачивая присутствующих и повышая градус всеобщего веселья. Повара из кожи вон лезут: длинные столы ломятся от свежего хлеба и мяса с пылу с жару. Жареный поросенок, куропатки в масле, запеченный лосось с миндальной корочкой. Пироги со свининой и курицей, рагу из кролика, ягненок с луком и свеклой. Отдельный стол с печеными в вине грушами, лимонными тортами, яблочными пирогами и даже черничными тартами, которые так любит Алек. Еды столько, что он сомневается, смогут ли они съесть все. Скорее всего, нет. Собаки на псарне будут несказанно рады объедкам.

Алек сидит справа от отца, принц Фелл — слева, Магнус — рядом с братом. И Алек очень-очень старается не обращать внимание на него, но это невозможно. Каждый раз, когда он соскальзывает взглядом на Магнуса, тот смотрит ему прямо в глаза, словно нет никого притягательнее, и еле заметно ухмыляется, давая понять, что прекрасно заметил многочисленные взгляды и попытки их сдержать. Алек краснеет и опускает голову чаще, чем свойственно взрослому мужчине.

Когда они встречаются взглядами в очередной раз, Магнус салютует кубком с вином, прежде чем Алек успевает отвернуться. Не желая обижать гостя, тот поднимает собственный, и в глазах Магнуса вспыхивают озорные огоньки.

Удивительно, но Алек улыбается в ответ.

Переговоры начинаются на следующий день после обеда. К этому моменту все как раз успевают отдохнуть и оправиться от похмелья. Отец не захотел, чтобы Алек участвовал, а Рагнор Фелл выгнал брата, заявив, что своим присутствием тот постоянно привносит чрезмерную нервозность.

Вот так Алек оказывается на прогулке по лесам Лайтвудов вместе с Магнусом. Его обязали побыть провожатым для младшего принца, однако он совершенно не возражает. Еще бы не вести себя как заикающийся идиот при каждом разговоре.

Но сейчас Магнус молчит, явно под впечатлением от необыкновенного леса. Лето достаточно теплое, чтобы отказаться от плаща и тяжелых мехов и остаться в дублете, штанах из мягкой кожи и тонкой шерстяной рубахе. Любимые Алеком черные и темно-коричневые цвета остро контрастируют с яркой, роскошной парчой и красным и желтым бархатом одежды Магнуса. Не привыкший к северному климату принц набросил на плечи плащ, тот самый, в золотых и черных цветах своего дома.

— Значит, это и есть легендарные Деревья Моргот? — спрашивает Магнус, протягивая руку, чтобы осторожно коснуться белоснежной коры, удивительно гладкой на ощупь. Магнус выглядит ошеломленным, и Алек его не винит. Простонародное название — деревья мертвых — не слишком благозвучно, но они совершенно потрясающие. Подобно чардревам — высокие и широкоствольные с годами, с белой древесиной и корой. А листья настолько темно-зеленые, что кажутся черными. Их древесина ценится не только из-за уникального цвета, но и из-за необычайной прочности и долговечности. Это делает их дорогим товаром, который высоко востребован оружейниками и ремесленниками.

Лайтвуды — единственная семья в Семи королевствах, у которой есть доступ к Деревьям Моргот. И принц Фелл приехал договориться о большой поставке древесины, которую намерен оплатить золотом.

— Вскоре мы начнем заготавливать лес снова, — говорит Алек вместо ответа. Разговоры о семейном деле даются ему легко, он знает его как свои пять пальцев. — Нужно соблюдать осторожность, чтобы не вырубить слишком много, иначе новые деревья не вырастут и через двадцать-тридцать лет Лайтвуды останутся ни с чем.

— Уже задумываешься о будущих поколениях? — со смехом оборачивается Магнус и наконец отнимает руку от гладкого ствола. — Ты ведь пока несовершеннолетний. По крайней мере еще на неделю.

Алек вздыхает в ответ.

— Я обручен с Лидией из дома Бранвелов. Мы поженимся осенью.

— Не похоже, что перспектива тебя радует. — Магнус перестает ухмыляться и идёт дальше, достаточно медленно, чтобы Алек без труда подстроился под его шаг.

— Я знаю Лидию почти всю жизнь, — пожимает плечами Алек. — Мы хорошие друзья. Уверен, наш союз будет выгодным сотрудничеством, которое послужит опорой.

Магнус кривится, и, не сдержавшись, Алек реагирует острее, чем следовало бы:  
— Что?

— Выгодное сотрудничество? — переспрашивает Магнус, недоверчиво вздернув бровь. — Прошу прощение, но звучит как полная противоположность того, чем должен являться брак.

— Мне повезло, что я вообще знаю будущую невесту и считаю ее другом, — вскидывается Алек. — Ты сам из знатной семьи. Уверен, тебе понятен смысл политического брака.

— Вообще-то нет. — Теперь очередь Магнуса пожимать плечами. — Рагнор не женат, и я тоже. Дорнийские мужчины обычно женятся по любви. Брат отказался устраивать мой брак, если я не испытываю чувств к потенциальной супруге. К тому же не сказать, чтобы у меня не было отбоя от предложений.

— Почему? — не понимает Алек. Казалось бы — второй наследник трона Дорна весьма удачная партия.

— Наверное потому, что я бастард.

А.

Вот оно что.

— Рагнор мой сводный брат, у нас общий отец, — продолжает Магнус, не замечая мгновенного ступора Алека. — В отличие от других королевств, в Дорне бастардов не презирают и не чураются. Отец признал меня много лет назад, задолго до смерти.

— И все же ты не взял фамилию рода?

— Мой дорогой Александр, — смеется Магнус. От того, как тот произносит его полное имя, у Алека по спине бегут мурашки. И он старается не задумываться о причинах своей реакции, — хоть я и член королевской семьи, это не отменяет того, что я бастард. Я предпочитаю не притворяться тем, кем не являюсь.

Алек вспоминает, как ему приходилось перебарывать себя и поступать вопреки желаниям. Думает, что всегда подчиняется воли отца, желаниям матери, всегда ведет себя как идеальный сын и идеальный будущий лорд. Вспоминает, как залипал взглядом на парнях так же, как те смотрят на девушек, и испытывал огромный удушающий страх, что об этом прознают родители.

Магнус желает быть самим собой и не заботится о том, что подумают другие. Алек мечтает быть настолько же уверенным и смелым, но, к сожалению, он не такой.

Разговор в лесу становится началом их общения и многочисленных бесед. Вскоре Алек начинает воспринимать Магнуса как друга. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте (Магнус определенно старше, хотя и непонятно насколько именно), он считает дорнийского принца отличным слушателем и превосходным собеседником. Отец дает Алеку задание развлекать принца Бейна, пока его царствующий брат занят переговорами.

Не сказать, что Алеку это в тягость. Скорее, когда заканчиваются заботы в качестве будущего лорда, его так и тянет к гостю. Они часами пропадают на охоте. Алек показывает Магнусу земли Лайтвудов в их богатейшем зеленом убранстве. Магнус обращает внимание, что Алек талантливый лучник, и тот молча краснеет от гордости. Вдвоем они умудряются наполнить кухонные кладовые на неделю вперед. Однажды даже возвращаются с убитым оленем, которого повара тем же вечером целиком зажаривают на ужин.

Они тренируются вместе с Джейсом, Изабель и их личной стражей. Алек думал, что умеющая сражаться женщина удивит Магнуса, но тот лишь смеется и говорит: «Все женщины Дорна похожи на смертоносных гадюк». Участие Иззи в тренировках его нисколько не беспокоит.

Хотя Магнус превосходно владеет мечом, он предпочитает необычные кинжалы с поперечно расположенной удлиненной рукоятью. Магнус называет их катары, и они отличаются от любого оружия, что видел Алек. Боевой стиль больше напоминает танец, полный акробатики и множества быстрых движений.

Алек не представляет, как можно противостоять кому-то столь стремительному и ловкому, особенно будучи закованным в броню и вооруженным тяжелым мечом. В этом аспекте дорнийское оружие (и люди, которые его используют) действительно смертоносны. И Магнус не исключение.

В конце концов обе стороны приходят к согласию и заключают торговое соглашение на условиях, которые удовлетворяют всех. До совершеннолетия Алека меньше недели, но принц Фелл не может больше задерживаться в Идрисе. Однако Магнус предлагает остаться на празднование. Это глупо, но Алек испытывает радость.

Он говорит себе, что привязывается слишком быстро. Что, несмотря на множество приятных часов, проведенных в обществе друг друга, даже не знает этого мужчину. Магнус старше, и он принц. Он позабудет о нуждающемся во внимании и едва ставшем совершеннолетним парне, как только вернется в Солнечное Копье. Алек знает: не стоит принимать близко к сердцу, нет смысла искать встреч и, самое главное, не нужно залипать взглядом на губах Магнуса, когда тот говорит.

Алек знает, что это... влечение носит временный характер. Магнус вернется в свое королевство, а осенью Алек женится на Лидии.

Но пока, каждый раз, когда Магнус смотрит на него и дарит лучезарную улыбку, Алек позволяет себе улыбнуться в ответ.

День его совершеннолетия проходит с помпой. Вечером столы в главном зале ломятся от еды и выпивки. Алек не любитель пиров, но даже он смеется и пьет сладкое красное вино. А еще наблюдает за жалкими попытками Джейса соблазнить одну из служанок. Джейс настолько пьян, что едва способен связать пару слов. Происходящее не должно казаться таким уж смешным, но по какой-то причине Алек не может успокоиться.

Когда все достаточно выпили и праздник в разгаре, Магнус касается руки Алека, привлекая его внимание, и кивает в сторону выхода. Заинтригованный, Алек поднимается из-за стола, покидает большой зал и идет следом за Магнусом по коридорам, пока они не оказываются во дворе. Ночной воздух бодрит и освежает. Музыка, восторженные голоса и другие звуки, присущие пирам, постепенно стихают. У Алека немного шумит в голове от вина — ровно настолько, чтобы слегка расслабиться.

Удивительно, но Магнус ведет его в конюшню в дальнем конце двора. Конюха нет, вероятно, надирается в кухне хозяйским вином. Внутри очень тихо, слышно лишь, как переступают и периодически ржут лошади. Магнус направляется к последнему стойлу. Длинная лампа служит единственным источником света.

Алек замирает, когда они оказываются у цели: внутри дорнийский песчаный скакун. Высокий, поджарый, с грациозной шеей и узкой головой, он с интересом разглядывает Алека. Конь черный, как ночь, гладкие бока лоснятся, а грива ярко-красная. Он похож на пылающий уголь, и это самый красивый скакун, которого когда-либо видел Алек.

— Его зовут Разиэль. — Магнус заходит в стойло и нежно касается носа лошади, Алек идет следом. — Это мерин, объезженный и способный скакать без устали день и ночь напролет. — Магнус оборачивается к Алеку. — Он твой.

— Что? — шепчет Алек, словно боится: стоит заговорить слишком громко — и чары развеются. Он почти уверен, что спит.

— Подарок на совершеннолетие, — терпеливо поясняет Магнус.

— Магнус, я не могу принять его. — Алек дергает рукой, будто собирается дотронуться до коня, но останавливает себя. — Это чересчур.

— Глупости, — возражает Магнус. — Он из моих личных конюшен. Его мать моя любимица, и я надеялся, он сможет найти дом у тебя. Это не боевой конь, как ты, должно быть, знаешь, эта порода не предназначена носить всадников в доспехах. Но идеальна для долгих путешествий и скачек. Ни одна лошадь за пределами Дорна не сможет угнаться за ним.

— Я... — запинается Алек, не в состоянии подобрать нужные слова. Он наконец позволяет себе протянуть руку и прикоснуться: медленно ведет ладонью по голове мерина и улыбается, когда тот тычется ему в ладонь. — Он потрясающий. Спасибо.

Они проводят с лошадью какое-то время. Магнус рассказывает о подготовке Разиэля, его темпераменте и особенностях перед тем, как покинуть конюшню. Они почти во дворе, когда Алек осторожно касается плеча Магнуса, останавливая.

Магнус уедет утром, он смог остаться только на праздник. Алек боялся этого момента несколько дней, и вот теперь, когда он почти настал, понятия не имеет, что сказать.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, надеясь, что голос не дрожит под напором эмоций. Он хочет поблагодарить Магнуса за то, что остался, за то, что стал ему другом, что смешил и позволил насладиться жизнью впервые за многие месяцы, возможно, даже впервые после смерти матери. Он не знает, как выразить все это словами, поэтому просто говорит: — За... все.

Но Магнус прекрасно понимает. Он смотрит тепло и ласково, а потом нежно касается щеки Алека.

— Не стоит благодарностей, Александр. Заставить тебя улыбнуться совсем не в тягость. И если когда-нибудь тебе понадобится помощь, помни, что Дорн встретит тебя с распростертыми объятиями.

Речь походит на предложение альянса, неформальное, но все же. От удивительного доверия, которое они умудрились выстроить за столь короткое время, сердце Алека плавится. Он накрывает ладонь Магнуса своей, трется о нее щекой, и тот резко втягивает воздух.

Алек как раз собирается поинтересоваться, что не так, когда Магнус вторгается в его личное пространство, заставляя отпрянуть и упереться спиной в стену. Магнус ниже, но движется настолько уверенно и целеустремленно, что кажется, будто нависает над ним. Он загоняет не сопротивляющегося Алека в угол и упирается ладонями в стену по обе стороны от головы.

— Завтра я уеду, — шепчет Магнус, бросая короткий взгляд на приоткрытые губы Алека. И у того перехватывает дыхание. — Но перед этим мне бы очень хотелось поцеловать тебя.

Алек догадывался: когда-нибудь этот момент настанет. Все те часы, что они провели, разговаривая и узнавая друг друга. Все намеки, затяжные прикосновения и взгляды, напряжение, нарастающее с мгновения первой встречи во дворе. Все это привело их сейчас сюда: в темную конюшню, к этому интимному моменту.

Алек знает, что должен сказать нет. Магнус определенно дает ему выбор, ждет реакции. Алек должен сказать нет, он обручен с Лидией и провел долгие годы, скрывая истинное я, чтобы ублажить отца. И главное, он должен сказать нет, потому что Магнус уедет завтра и разобьет ему сердце: он узнает вкус того, что так желает и что не получит никогда.

И несмотря на все это, Алек кладет ладони на талию Магнуса и кивает, а потом наклоняет голову и закрывает глаза, когда Магнус тянется к нему и сминает губы в поцелуе.

Это его первый поцелуй: слегка неуклюжий и неуверенный, но все равно потрясающий. Сначала Магнус осторожничает и нежничает, но постепенно становится более страстным. А потом недостаток воздуха вынуждает их оторваться друг от друга, чтобы сделать вдох. Они оба раскраснелись и тяжело дышат.

Магнус смотрит на Алека так, будто тот редкое и бесценное сокровище. Алек знает, он уедет утром, и все равно не может избавиться от мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы тот остался с ним навсегда.

Конечно же этого не происходит, ведь реальная жизнь отличается от сказок, которые мы слышим в детстве, и счастливый конец случается не всегда. Правила иные. Хорошие люди не всегда побеждают злодеев, доблестные рыцари не спасают королевства, а принцессы не всегда выходят замуж за храбрых принцев.

И самое главное: принцы не женятся на других принцах, особенно на сыновьях младших лордов, которые не чета им.

А потом на Север приходит война.


	2. Глава 2

На Север приходит война.

Роберт Лайтвуд давно знал, что ее не избежать, но не предполагал, что все случится настолько скоро. Валентин — жадный, безумный король, который требует от Севера большего, чем тот способен дать: провизии, ресурсов, денег. И до тех пор, пока может оставаться невредимым в Красном Замке, он плюет на разорение страны.

Хранитель Севера решает дать отпор: созывает знамена и выступает в Королевскую Гавань. Военные походы закончились для Роберта пару лет назад, когда на охоте медведь разорвал ему ногу от колена до бедра. Он выжил, но сражения на мечах и долгие переезды верхом теперь исключены. Агония от старой раны не дает заниматься ни тем, ни другим.

Вместо отца армию Лайтвудов ведет Алек. Он, Джейс и Изабель — несокрушимое трио, способное вырвать победу даже в тяжелейших условиях. Их идентичные доспехи выкованы из черной стали. На спине — белым золотом инкрустированы огромные крылья. Символ, взятый из старинной религии о крылатых существах, которых духи избрали нести смерть и возмездие за грехи.

Армия Лайтвудов малочисленна и состоит преимущественно из замкового гарнизона и тех, кто патрулирует границы и лес Маргот. Всего порядка тысячи человек. Но численный недостаток компенсируется умением воинов. Почти половина из них прошла специальное обучение в Аликанте, родовом гнезде Бранвеллов. За силу, скорость и проворство, за предпочтение атаковать ночью, чаще из засады под прикрытием темноты, северяне прозвали их сумеречными охотниками.

Когда Алек и Лидия поженятся, обе армии объединятся. Что вполне может обеспокоить другие великие дома, ведь один сумеречный охотник стоит десяти обычных воинов.

В ночь перед тем, как войско покинет Идрис и выступит в поход, Макс пробирается в комнату Алека и забирается к нему в постель.

Алек понимает, тот уже слишком большой для подобных проделок, но никому не расскажет. Макс его маленький брат и всегда им будет, даже когда станет совершеннолетним. И Алек не хочет отказывать ему в покое, который тот находит рядом с ним. Макс цепляется за него как можно крепче и коротко вздрагивает всем телом, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

— Обещай, что вернешься, — шепчет Макс, прижимаясь теснее, словно сможет слиться с Алеком воедино и помешать оставить его одного. — И Иззи, и Джейс тоже. Все вы.

Не зная, что ответить, Алек долго молчит. А потом наконец обнимает Макса за плечи так сильно, что кажется вот-вот задушит.

— Не могу, — признается Алек. Несмотря на боль, которую причиняют им обоим эти слова, он не хочет обманывать маленького брата. — Мне неведомо, что случится в бою. Меня могут ранить. Или Иззи и Джейса. Но вот что я могу обещать: мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы выжить и вернуться к тебе.

Некоторое время Макс молчит, и Алек гадает, не уснул ли тот.

— Я все равно не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — наконец бормочет Макс. Его голос звучит тихо и расстроенно, но он расслабляется и вытягивается рядом с Алеком.

— Знаю, Макс, — шепчет Алек и закрывает глаза.

В первых сражениях под предводительством Хранителя они добиваются громких побед. Люди начинают называть Хранителя Королем Севера, сначала негласно, потом открыто. Имя приживается, и Алек сам следует за ним, за этим Молодым Волком, с радостью.

[ ](https://farm2.staticflickr.com/1884/30604532328_0b4b9a52d5_k.jpg)

Битвы тяжелые и изматывающие, и у Алека бурлит кровь. Он был рожден для этого, для пыла сражения, для победы вопреки всему. Покрытые кровью, уставшие, но все равно непобежденные, он, Иззи и Джейс выходят триумфаторами из каждой. А если кому-то хватает смелости пройтись насчет женщины, сражающейся вместе с мужчинами, — тот затыкается, стоит увидеть, как Иззи обезглавливает солдата Моргенштерна одним ловким взмахом меча.

Алек и Джейс постоянно сражаются бок о бок, превосходно предугадывая движения друг друга. Джейс прикрывает брата, стоит ему подставиться под смертельный удар слева, а Алек пронзает мечом врага, едва не зашедшего тому в спину. Два брата бьются как единое целое, и гора тел у их ног растет с каждым боем.

Алек не в первый раз командует войском отца, но никогда на карте не стояло так много. Он заслуживает уважение не только среди солдат, но и среди остальных лордов, удивленных небывалыми для столь юного возраста сноровкой и тактическим мастерством.

Дни превращаются в недели, недели в месяцы. Непобежденные, они беспрепятственно идут все дальше и дальше. По вечерам за ужином Алек, Джейс и Иззи присоединяются к другим северянам и пьют за Молодого Волка и его скорую победу.

А потом их предают у Близнецов. И Короля Севера больше нет.

Алек знает, что умирает.

Он лежит на боку, утопая в грязи, и борется с накатывающей волнами болью. Его кровь просачивается в грунт, увлажняя землю, которая принадлежит предателям, продавшим Север Валентину.

Он то теряет сознание, то вновь приходит в себя. Звуки боя сливаются в единый фоновый шум. Люди кругом кричат в агонии и воют от паники. Громкое ржание лошадей усиливает крещендо смерти, разрывающее ушные перепонки.

Это невыносимо. Он едва слышит хоть что-то и держится за жизнь исключительно благодаря силе воли. Единственное, на чем он способен сосредоточиться, — валяющееся рядом на земле рваное знамя, истоптанное и измазанное грязью и кровью. Он узнает эмблему Лайтвудов — голое белое дерево на черном фоне.

Алек тянется к нему, пытаясь хотя бы так воссоединиться с семьей в последний раз, но силы покидают его прежде, чем удается сдвинуться, и он проваливается в черноту.

Он не умирает, хотя и был близок.

Алек приходит в себя много позже в кровати, которая подозрительно пахнет сеном и пылью. Судя по полумраку, который разгоняет единственная горящая в комнате свеча, сейчас ночь.

— Чт... — пытается сказать он, но из-за сухости в горле не удается выдавить ни слова. Джейс и Иззи оказываются рядом, заметив, что он очнулся. Они смотрят на него с явным облегчением.

Алек все еще не может говорить. Несмотря на выпитую воду, которой поделился Джейс, горло саднит. Но брат вводит его в курс дела. Рассказывает о засаде, о предательстве, об убийстве Молодого Волка и осквернении его тела. Хранитель умер, а с ним и армия, и Север. Все вассалы Хранителя погибли вместе со своим лордом.

Джейс рассказывает, как им с Иззи удалось выжить, — едва-едва и, несомненно, благодаря чудовищному везению, — вернуться к Близнецам после битвы и разыскать его. Алек разделился с ними в самом начале, когда рванул к замку, чтобы поддержать своего короля. Но так и не доехал, получив удар в спину до того, как достиг ворот. Вероятно, нападение и спасло ему жизнь, ведь в замке никто не выжил.

Рана оказалась достаточно серьезной, и он провалялся без сознания неделю. Брат с сестрой боялись заражения, но Иззи удалось раздобыть кое-какие травы, которые мейстеры используют, чтобы предотвратить распространение заражения. Алек как никогда рад, что из них троих она самая умная.

Поправиться настолько, чтобы сесть в седло, занимает у Алека еще три дня. На Лайтвудов охотятся. Соглядатаи видели, как они покидали Близнецы, и Валентин не оставит их в покое. Дабы не рисковать быть замеченными издали, они бросают легко узнаваемые доспехи в одинокой хижине, где выздоравливал Алек, и облачаются в кожаную броню и шерстяные рубахи, снятые с трупов.

Лошади тоже чужие, но Алеку все равно, он не интересуется, где брат с сестрой раздобыли их.

В полудне пути от Идриса их перехватывает Мелиорн. Главный конюх замка, надежный человек и периодический романтический интерес Иззи.

Мелиорн едет по главной дороге и, заметив их, резко останавливает лошадь и потрясенно смотрит.

— Мой Лорд, — наконец выдавливает он, — вам нельзя здесь находиться.

— Почему? — хмурится Иззи, подъезжая к старинному слуге, но тот лишь качает головой.

— Нельзя, чтобы вас заметили на главной дороге. — Мелиорн оглядывается, но пока дорога пуста. — Следуйте скорее за мной. Я все объясню, когда будем в безопасности.

По правде, у них нет выбора. Обменявшись многозначительными взглядами с Джейсом, Алек кладет руку на эфес меча. Они доверяют Мелиорну, но тогда у Близнецов тоже доверились, и посмотрите к чему это привело.

Джейс молча кивает, понимая брата без слов.

Алек узнает дом, к которому они подъезжают. Здесь живет Мелиорн. В прошлом он несколько раз проезжал мимо с отцом. Мелиорн спешивается и, поторапливая их резкими жестами, ведет в амбар.

Внутри Алека ждет очередной сюрприз.

— Разиэль, — выдыхает он, испытывая одновременно удивление и радость, и спешит к любимому коню. Мерин склоняет голову и легонько фыркает ему в ладонь. — Как же я скучал по тебе.

— Мелиорн, — голос Джейса обрывает воссоединение Алека с любимцем, — почему Разиэль здесь?

Этого вопроса достаточно, чтобы Алек вновь обратил внимание на конюха.

— Что произошло с Идрисом? — спрашивает он.

Он уже знает — ничего хорошего. Реакция Мелиорна на дороге говорит сама за себя, как и тот факт, что он называет Алека своим Лордом. Но в глубине души теплится надежда на ошибку.

— Идрис больше не принадлежит Лайтвудам. — Мелиорн качает головой, и от сочувствия в его взгляде у Алека перехватывает дыхание. — Теперь землями владеет Себастьян Моргенштерн.

— Седьмое пекло, — бранится Джейс.

Алека пробивает озноб, холодная волна сковывает тело и душу. Он думает о том, что означает эта новость для его семьи.

— Он пришел около недели назад с небольшой армией, — продолжает Мелиорн, — чтобы захватить Идрис, так как ваша семья была объявлена предателями короны за участие в восстании против короля.

— На осадном положении Идрис может держаться несколько недель, — возражает Иззи. — Что пошло не так?

Какое-то время Мелиорн молчит, пытаясь подобрать и не находя подходящие слова.

Алек внезапно понимает, что случилось.

— Кто нас предал? — тихо спрашивает он. Голос у него усталый и обреченный.

— Ходж, — наконец признается Мелиорн. — Открыл ворота в ночи взамен на обещание пощады от Валентина.

— Нет, — выдыхает Джейс и качает головой. У Алека сжимается сердце, когда он видит, что брат едва не плачет. Из них троих Джейс был наиболее близок с мастером над оружием, он часами тренировался с мужчиной, ставшим для него учителем и другом.

Но сейчас есть вещи поважнее Ходжа.

— Мелиорн... наш отец умер, да? — спрашивает Иззи, хотя заранее знает ответ.

Конюх кивает, губы его сжаты в тонкую грустную линию.

— По приказу Валентина Себастьян убил его на глазах у всех. Являясь Лордом, он был казнен за ваши преступления вместо вас. Дабы показать, что будет с теми, кто пойдет против короны.

Нечто подобное было ожидаемо после предательства у Близнецов. Валентин жесток и злопамятен, а их участие в восстании послужило отличным поводом захватить Идрис.

— Что с Максом? — спрашивает Алек. Горло стискивает от переполняющих эмоций, он возносит молитву старым богам, надеясь, что те хотя бы уберегли его младшего брата.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Мелиорн, и Алек чувствует, как от его слов останавливается сердце. Иззи зажимает руками рот и, не веря своим ушам, смотрит на него огромными глазами. — Макс бросился на Себастьяна после того, как тот убил вашего отца. Себастьян вырубил его ударом эфеса по голове. — На мгновение конюх отворачивается. — Он так и не пришел в себя. Мейстер сказал, удар проломил череп... он скончался спустя три дня.

Алек чувствует, будто умирает вновь. Все звуки отходят на второй план, он слышит лишь рыдания Иззи. Сестра хватается за Джейса, и тот с белым от ужаса лицом прижимает ее к себе. Алек спотыкаясь идет к амбарным дверям и отмахивается от Мелиорна, когда тот пытается остановить его.

На улице тепло и солнечно, а Алеку кажется, будто вокруг слишком светло и идеально. Миру нет дела до них, жизнь продолжается, словно жизнь самого Алека не распалась в прах. Он едва дышит и, чтобы удержаться на ногах, хватается рукой за стену амбара, когда его рвет на сухо.

Боль превращается в отчаяние, а потом в злость. И внезапно Алек больше не в силах терпеть. Он бьет по деревянной стене снова и снова, гнев застилает глаза красным. А потом он слышит, как Иззи зовет его, и чувствует, как Джейс удерживает за плечи и оттаскивает прочь, моля остановиться.

— Алек! — громко вскрикивает Иззи, но голос ее дрожит: она явно волнуется. Алек медленно моргает и переводит взгляд. Сестра выглядит ужасно: на щеках подтеки, глаза красные от слез. Она бросается к нему и нежно берет за руку. — Ты поранился.

Алек смотрит на сбитые в кровь костяшки, вокруг которых наливаются синяки.

Он ничего не чувствует.

А потом его наконец прорывает.

— Я убью их, — обещает Алек, прерывисто дыша и мучительно всхлипывая при мысли, что Макс умер так и не пожив. У него подкашиваются ноги, и он падает на колени в грязь. Джейс следует за ним. Алек чувствует, как брат обнимает его со спины, и позволяет горю и злости выплеснуться наружу. — Всех, кто причинил боль нашей семье. Всех, кто предал нас. Каждого из них.

Иззи опускается рядом с ними и как можно крепче обнимает обоих.

— Алек, мы одни, — мягко говорит она, ее голос тихий, но уверенный, как несгибаемая сталь. В этот момент она напоминает Алеку маму, которая обладала непреодолимой силой и всегда получала желаемое. — Сначала нам надо найти союзников.

— А потом, — говорит Джейс, молчавший все время с тех пор, как Мелиорн рассказал о Максе. Голос его пропитан ядом, — мы убьем их всех.


	3. Глава 3

Они пускаются в бега.

Теперь у Алека есть Разиэль. Похоже, конь вырвался на волю, пока Себастьян прибирал к рукам замок. Мелиорн выследил его в лесу Маргот. Но не отвел обратно в конюшни, а спрятал у себя, понадеявшись на возвращение Алека.

— Я не мог допустить, чтобы Себастьян отнял у вас ещё и это, — поясняет Мелиорн. Алек всегда относился к конюху ровно. Тот несколько лет ухаживал за Иззи, а Алек вечно чересчур опекал сестру. Но он дает себе обещание: когда отвоюет Идрис, у них непременно найдется место для Мелиорна.

Алек оставляет Идрис позади без сожаления, не прощаясь. Раньше замок принадлежал его семье, служил тихой гаванью, но теперь им владеет Себастьян. И пока это жалкое подобие человека рассиживается в отцовских залах, он отказывается называть замок домом.

Но Алек вернет его, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает в жизни.

— Мы должны разделиться.

Слова Иззи звучат как пощечина, и Алек отшатывается, словно от физического удара. Он внимательно смотрит на сестру сквозь пламя костра и качает головой.

— Никогда, — протестует он, шевеля палкой угли. Искры взлетают высоко в небо.

У него мороз по коже от подобной перспективы. После всего случившегося, мысль о предполагаемой потере и Иззи с Джейсом невыносима.

— Алек...

— Я сказал, нет.

— Алек, она права, — встревает Джейс. Алек морщится. — Люди Моргенштерна ищут трех всадников.

— Тогда будем держаться подальше от дорог, — предлагает он. Словно не этим они занимаются последние несколько дней, даже не зная, куда направляются. Изначально требовалось просто уехать подальше от Идриса.

Иззи со вздохом поднимается на ноги, обходит костер и присаживается рядом.

— Ты сам знаешь: разделиться — сейчас лучший вариант. — Она обнимает его одной рукой за плечи и пытается привлечь ближе, но Алек сопротивляется. Не желая смотреть на сестру, он так и сидит, разглядывая пламя костра. Он поджимает губы — нервная черта, которую так и не сумел перебороть. — Они ищут тебя. Я и Джейс... мы всего лишь приятный бонус, но им нужен именно ты. Лорд Идриса.

— Ты забываешь, если попадешься им в руки, то король может выдать тебя замуж за кого угодно, даже за Себастьяна, — качает головой Алек. — Они заставят тебя родить детей, а потом используют их, чтобы заявить права на Идрис. Буду я в живых к тому времени или нет. — Алек наконец поднимает голову и смотрит на сестру. — Разве это лучше?

— Пока ты жив, их притязания бессмысленны, — отвечает Иззи. — Ты должен скрыться, чего бы это ни стоило.

— Значит, я должен бросить вас и сбежать, как трус? Облегчить им вашу поимку? А потом бы тебя насиловали еженощно, пока не понесешь от Себастьяна? — рычит Алек. — Не смей говорить, что это мелочи. Для меня это важно.

[ ](https://farm2.staticflickr.com/1847/29536327237_daac3faa1a.jpg)

— Им меня не поймать. Я умру, но не достанусь им, — припечатывает Иззи.

— Ты считаешь, мне от этого легче?

— Ты должен отправиться в Дорн, — встревает Джейс, пока их с Иззи перебранка не переросла в настоящую ссору. — Магнус ведь предложил тебе альянс, да?

И хотя в темноте никто не заметит, если он покраснеет, Алек старательно держит себя в руках. Он рассказал брату и сестре об обещании Магнуса, но не о поцелуе.

Этот момент принадлежит только ему одному.

— Я даже не знаю, законно ли это, — качает головой Алек. — Ведь предложение исходило не от Рагнора, а его слово решающее.

— У нас особо нет выбора, ты должен попробовать, — говорит Джейс. — А мы лишь задерживаем тебя. У тебя есть Разиэль, он может скакать без устали, даже когда наши лошади выдохнутся. Ты доберешься до Дорна в два раза быстрее, если оставишь нас.

— Я не...

— Я поеду в замок Дюморт, — обрывает его возражения Иззи. — Дом Сантьяго не принимал участие в войне. Но они ненавидят Валентина, как и мы. Все же враг моего врага — мой друг.

Иззи видит, как ходят желваки на щеках Алека, подмечает, как деревенеет тот в ее объятиях.

— Вы двое уже все решили, так? — спрашивает он, повернувшись к Джейсу. — Как давно вы строите планы за моей спиной?

— День или около того, с тех пор как ты стал неблагоразумным засранцем, — фыркает Джейс, уворачиваясь от брошенной сестрой ветки. — Я поеду с Иззи, прослежу, чтобы она добралась до Дюморт в целости и сохранности.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей защите, — усмехается Иззи. — Я в состоянии постоять за себя.

— Знаю. Прекрасно знаю, на что ты способна. Просто Алек будет меньше переживать.

Его слова немного успокаивают Иззи.

— А потом? — вопросительно поднимает бровь Алек. — Куда ты направишься потом?

— В Эссос.

Надо признать, такого Алек не ожидал.

— Седьмое пекло, что ты забыл на другом берегу Узкого моря?

Джейс отвечает не сразу, долго смотрит на огонь, потом наконец переводит взгляд на Алека. Внезапно он выглядит серьезным, от недавнего веселья не осталось и следа.

— Дочь Валентина.

На следующий день они расходятся.

Поделив немногочисленные деньги, Алек крепко стискивает брата и сестру. Он старается не думать, что, может быть, в последний раз чувствует на шее дыхание прижимающейся к нему Иззи или тепло объятий Джейса.

Потеряв двух дорогих людей, он больше не хочет терять никого.

Алеку требуется три недели, чтобы достигнуть Дорнийских Марок. Все это время он старается избегать королевского тракта, выбирая менее известные дороги, а зачастую и лесные тропы. Все — лишь бы остаться незамеченным приспешниками Моргенштерна.

Когда он проезжает мимо Близнецов, его бросает в дрожь. Алек старается держаться подальше от замка, но трупы попадаются даже на значительном расстоянии. На одном из них он находит лук и колчан. Самые простые и не лучшего качества, но ничего не поделаешь. Алек догадывается: мертвые солдаты — по-видимому, дезертиры, те, кто попытался сбежать, когда началась резня. Он не винит их за желание выжить, но все равно не может не думать: изменилось бы что-либо, будь у них больше людей? Были бы их армии до сих пор живы?

Дабы не привлекать лишнее внимание, он не рискует разводить костер во время привала. А перед сном читает короткую молитву старым богам за Молодого Волка и всех, кто пал вместе с ним.

Удача изменяет Алеку под Харренхоллом. Его замечает и начинает преследовать отряд солдат Моргенштерна. Проходит два часа, прежде чем удается отвязаться от них, и еще четыре до того, как он решается передохнуть. Все это время Разиэль сохраняет один и тот же темп. Алек восхищен его силой и выносливостью. Он всегда знал: песчаные скакуны созданы для поездок на дальнее расстояние, но знать и столкнуться с этим лично — разные вещи.

Алек прекрасно осознает, что, вероятно, жив лишь благодаря подарку Магнуса.

Путешествие через Дорн... мягко говоря, не из легких.

У Алека нет выбора: от Штормовых земель до Костяного пути приходится ехать по королевскому тракту — единственной дороге через Красные горы. Неподалеку от Черного Приюта на смену изношенной кожаной броне он покупает за пару монет более подходящую одежду из легких тканей. А заодно и головной платок, которым можно скрыть лицо и защититься от солнца. Удача сопутствует ему, и все проходит гладко. Алеку кажется, он вызвал бы больше подозрений, не будь на песчаном скакуне. А так никто им не интересуется, и он благодарен судьбе и за такую малость.

Королевский тракт заканчивается в Айронвуде, где Алек тратит почти все оставшиеся деньги на воду и провиант. И перед тем как пересечь границу, запасается копченым мясом, настреляв немало мелких зверьков.

От Айронвуда до Тора он доезжает за неделю, и то потому, что не хочет слишком гнать Разиэля по палящему зною. Жара стоит невыносимая, Алек не представляет, как дорнийцы живут в подобных условиях. А это он еще не в самой худшей части страны, сюда хотя бы достает ветер с моря и сбивает жару. Если удается, он проводит пару часов днем в тени какого-нибудь пожухлого дерева или скопления камней. Алек не желает заработать солнечный удар или переутомить Разиэля, пусть того, похоже, и не беспокоит солнце. И все же рисковать не хочется.

Беспрепятственно добравшись до Тора, он направляется в Божью Благодать. Алек все еще немного переживает, что заблудится и поедет не в ту сторону. Но, слава Богам, на третий день пути замечает Зеленокровную, а значит, цель близка. Остается только проехать вдоль реки, и в конце будет Солнечное Копье.

Однако легче сказать, чем сделать. Между устьем Зеленокровной и Солнечным Копьем приходится пересечь кусок пустыни. Подчистив ранее все припасы, к городу он подъезжает почти полностью измотанным, испытывая невообразимые голод и жажду.

В его плане есть один изъян, о котором он старается не думать до последнего. Алек понятия не имеет, как связаться с Магнусом. Он почти уверен: простолюдинов не допускают до семьи Фелл. А назваться своим именем тоже нельзя, может статься, ему здесь не рады или при дворе есть шпионы Моргенштерна.

В итоге Алек решает отыскать ближайший храм Семерых и использует последние деньги, чтобы послать в замок ворона. Он пишет короткое послание «Разиэль скучает по тебе» и приписывает название улицы, которую проезжал. Той самой, с множеством подворотен и закоулков, в которых можно спрятаться в случае чего. Алек прекрасно осознает риск. Быть может, Магнус вообще не получит записку, но он не знает, что еще предпринять.

Весь следующий день Алек ждет в переулке. Выбирает точку обзора, откуда просматривается вся улица, и, привязав Разиэля к деревянному заборчику, прячется в тени. Он ждет часами, выискивая знак, что послание достигло Магнуса. Но спустя полдня начинает уставать. Алек не помнит, когда последний раз ел или пил, и понимает: надо бы встревожиться из-за провалов в памяти, но почему-то остается спокоен. Он просто очень устал. Он перестал чувствовать голод несколько дней назад и не сказать, что скучает по ощущению.

Вскоре Алек слышит лишь собственное дыхание, слабое и неровное. Слышит, как бешено стучит в ушах сердце. Руки дрожат, когда он пытается дотянуться до Разиэля и отвязать вожжи, чтобы отпустить несчастное животное на свободу до того, как лишится сил и потеряет сознание.

Но ему не удается, так же как не удалось многое другое. Тихое ржание — последнее, что он слышит перед тем, как темнеет в глазах.

Алеку начинает надоедать терять сознание и просыпаться в незнакомом месте.

А еще он слегка удивлен, что вообще очнулся.

Казалось, он израсходовал всю уготованную ему удачу.

Первое, что Алек отмечает, открыв глаза: он лежит на мягкой перине с подозрительно похожими на шелк простынями. А потом к нему возвращается слух, и он слышит самый удивительный звук, который только может звучать в центре столицы пустыни, — звук льющейся воды.

Алек медленно открывает глаза, не зная, чего ожидать. И да, он никак не думал, что, придя в себя, увидит кровать с балдахином.

Судя по проникающим через высокие окна солнечным лучам, день в разгаре. Алек лежит на огромной кровати из темного дерева в окружении подушек.

Он медленно, чуть покачиваясь, встает. Из одежды на нем одни штаны из темной парчи. Комната богато обставлена и украшена, должно быть, каким-то образом он оказался во дворце. Открытая рядом дверь, похоже, ведет на балкон. Алек делает пару шагов, а потом останавливается и, пораздумав, возвращается обратно, прихватывает простыню и заматывается в нее наподобие тоги. За дверью оказывается большая затененная терраса.

А потом он замечает Магнуса.

Тот сидит в кресле с толстой книгой на коленях. И с их последней встречи ни капли не изменился. Такой же потрясающий, как в Идрисе, когда перевернул жизнь Алека с ног на голову. После множества дней и ночей, проведенных в надежде найти убежище у Магнуса... Алек наконец здесь. Он у цели.

Алек подходит ближе, каждый шаг дается с трудом, и опускается в кресло рядом с Магнусом.

— Рад, что ты наконец очнулся, — говорит тот и закрывает книгу. Взгляд у него озорной и, кажется, радостный.

— К-как долго я был без сознания? — хрипит Алек, пересохшее горло болит. Магнус недовольно цыкает и подзывает кого-то жестом. Словно из ниоткуда появляется слуга и ставит поднос на столик между креслами. На подносе графин воды, две чашки и тарелка с разнообразными фруктами, которые не повредят на пустой желудок. Магнус наполняет чашку, — у Алека слишком сильно дрожат руки, чтобы сделать это самому, — и протягивает воду и тарелку.

— Чуть меньше двух дней, — отвечает Магнус, когда Алек самостоятельно наливает вторую чашку и принимается за фрукты. — Я уже начал волноваться. До чего ты довел себя, милый? Одна кожа да кости.

Алек опускает взгляд, чувствуя, как краснеет от ласкового обращения. Он знает, что похудел. Даже до того, как упасть в обморок, он замечал слишком сильно выпирающие ребра. Он смотрит на свои руки: пальцы длинные и тонкие, почти как у скелета. Узкие запястья с виднеющимися косточками кажутся почти хрупкими.

Алек понимает, что выглядит оголодавшим. Таким он себя и чувствует.

— Это долгая история, — тихо говорит он, аппетит уходит, как только он смотрит на еду. И все же, понимая необходимость восстановить силы, заставляет себя поесть.

— Кое о чем я уже знаю, — признается Магнус. Искоса взглянув на него, Алек замечает грусть в его глазах. — Мне очень жаль твоих отца и брата.

Алек сглатывает, коротко прикрывает веки и подавляет горе. Для скорби будет время позже. Он позволит себе оплакать родных, но не сейчас.

Он рассказывает обо всем остальном: о себе, Иззи и Джейсе, и как они разделились. Рассказывает, как бежал и что сделал для выживания. Закончив, он чувствует усталость и боль в горле. Он неделями не разговаривал нормально.

— Мало кто смог бы пройти через выпавшее на твою долю, — говорит Магнус, когда Алек замолкает снова. — Я рад видеть тебя здесь.

— Я не был уверен, будут ли мне здесь рады, — признается Алек. — Не то чтобы мы формально заключили альянс.

— Да? Но во многих историях великие союзы начинаются с поцелуя, — улыбается Магнус, и Алек фыркает. Он находит восхитительным, как от смущения у Алека краснеют уши. — Я рад, что ты здесь, Александр. И надеюсь, останешься так долго, как того захочешь.

— Я должен... — начинает Алек и, засомневавшись, качает головой, но все же набирается смелости и продолжает: — спросить тебя кое о чем прежде, чем решу, останусь ли здесь.

— М? — Магнус заинтригован и немного удивлен. — Спрашивай.

— Я думал об этом по пути, — говорит Алек и вздыхает. — Собственно только и мог, что думать. — Он замолкает и осторожно смотрит на Магнуса с пустым выражением лица. — Ты ведь знал о планах Валентина напасть на Север?

Не в силах сдержаться Магнус морщится. Он никак не ожидал услышать именно этот вопрос.

— Это единственное объяснение, — продолжает Алек. — Почему ты изначально выделил меня. Почему предложил убежище, хотя тогда мы даже не подозревали, что оно понадобится. Почему подарил Разиэля, самого быстрого коня, который гарантировано поможет мне скрыться. — Алек возвращает пустую тарелку на стол, у него слегка дрожат руки, но на этот раз не от голода. — Я думаю обо всем этом и не могу не задаться вопросом. Изменилось бы хоть что-то, расскажи ты еще тогда? Может, Себастьян не отрубил бы голову отцу? Может... Макс был бы ещё жив?

Он сдавленно всхлипывает. Магнус тут же вскакивает на ноги, пересаживается на подлокотник его кресла и касается подбородка.

— Алек... Александр, нет, — шепчет Магнус и ласково тянет, пока тот не поднимает взгляд. Глаза Алека мокрые от слез. — Я не знал. Клянусь старыми и новыми богами, милый, я не знал.

— Тогда как...

— У меня есть шпионы в Королевских землях, люди, преданные мне, — объясняет Магнус. — Я не знал о планах Валентина атаковать Север, но ходило достаточно слухов, чтобы заподозрить, что нечто подобное может в итоге произойти. Но, милый, в конечном итоге все было бы как сейчас. Ты бы все равно исполнил свой долг и пошел за своим Хранителем в бой. Резня в Близнецах все равно бы случилась. А Валентин все равно использовал бы ее как предлог, чтобы преклонить твою семью. Ничего бы не изменилось.

Алек долго смотрит ему в глаза и, когда Магнус отнимает ладонь от его лица, откидывается на спинку кресла и опускает взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки.

— Единственным в моих силах было, — продолжает Магнус, — убедиться, что ты будешь знать, что сможешь найти пристанище здесь, в Дорне, и обеспечить тебя средствами добраться сюда как можно скорее. И, по правде, я не планировал ничего подобного, когда собирался в Идрис. Это было спонтанное решение.

— Я не понимаю. Почему я?

— Я не хотел ехать с Рагнором, но тот решил, было бы неплохо, если бы я активнее участвовал в управлении Дорном. Хотя в итоге и выгнал меня с переговоров, — раздраженно вздыхает Магнус. — Я вообще не хотел ехать на Север. Но потом встретил юношу с прекрасными глазами и восхитительной улыбкой. Сильного, умного и доброго. Который всегда думает о других, а не о себе. Который изо всех сил старается быть хорошим сыном и еще лучшим лидером. И который понятия не имеет, насколько он необыкновенный.

— Магнус...

— И хотя ни Рагнор, ни я не рвемся управлять Семью королевствами, для нас очевидно, что дорнийцы недовольны правлением Валентина. Мы годами ждали подходящего момента, дабы изменить историю. Его проснувшаяся жажда власти — знак, что пора действовать. — Не обращая внимание на робкие возражения Алека, Магнус берет его за руку и нежно стискивает ладонь. — И после того, как я встретил этого человека, который прекрасен и внутри, и снаружи, я подумал... вот он. Вот тот, кого я вижу сидящим на Железном Троне.


	4. Chapter 4

Алек тупо моргает, в голове пусто. Он таращится на Магнуса, будто ожидает услышать совершенно другое, но тот молчит. Лишь смотрит все так же ласково. Алек понимает: это не шутка.

— Ты серьезно? — он пытается отдернуть руку, но Магнус вновь стискивает его пальцы, отказываясь отпускать. — Я — правитель Вестероса?

— А почему нет? — спрашивает Магнус, чуть склоняя голову на бок. Словно с легкостью верит в то, чего не может представить Алек. Словно не понимает, чему тот так удивлен.

— Потому что это не то, чего я хочу, — качает головой Алек. Он бросает короткий взгляд на их переплетенные руки, прежде чем вновь всмотреться в темные глаза Магнуса. — Мне не нужен Железный трон.

— Кое-кто сказал бы, именно поэтому ты и должен занять его.

— Сейчас я просто хочу вернуть свою жизнь, — говорит Алек. — Я хочу смерти Валентина и Себастьяна. Хочу, чтобы моя семья... оставшаяся ее часть была в безопасности.

— Жаль, — Магнус тяжело вздыхает. — В короне ты был бы очарователен. Но похоже, не все сразу.

Алек вновь опускает взгляд. Рука Магнуса меньше, но кажется, будто накрывает его ладонь целиком. Контраст между цветом их кожи потрясает: бледная против золотисто-коричневой.

Внезапно почувствовав себя неуверенно, Алек нервно сглатывает, не зная, как озвучить сомнения. Они такие разные. И, по сути, мало знакомы, и он понятия не имеет, может ли доверять Магнусу.

Но какой у него выбор?

— Магнус, я... — начинает Алек, глупо запинаясь, и чувствует, как от смущения краснеет шея. — Я знаю, ты приложил много усилий, чтобы я гарантированно добрался сюда целым и невредимым. Твоя семья многим рискует, укрывая меня. Прости, но я не могу быть тем, кем ты желаешь видеть меня. Если хочешь, я уйду.

[ ](https://farm2.staticflickr.com/1842/30604535068_116ba74cf2_k.jpg)

Алек вздрагивает, когда Магнус осторожно касается его подбородка и разворачивает к себе лицом. И смотрит с поразительной нежностью, на губах играет веселая улыбка.

— Глупости, — возражает Магнус. — Мое гостеприимство не зависит от того, согласен ты с моими идеями или нет. Ты можешь оставаться в Дорне так долго, как захочешь. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, скажи, и я сделаю все в моих силах и исполню твое желание.

— Но... почему? — спрашивает Алек и задерживает дыхание, когда Магнус проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе.

— На этот вопрос есть множество ответов. Потому, что мы оба хотим свергнуть Валентина, а твоя лояльность поможет нам заручиться поддержкой разобщенного Севера. Потому, что я познакомился с твоей семьей, и вы заслуживаете большего, чем стать мишенью ради развлечения.

Алек бросает быстрый взгляд на губы Магнуса — непроизвольная реакция, которую он не в силах контролировать.

— Потому, что мне не нравится видеть твои страдания, — шепчет Магнус, придвигаясь ближе, прекрасно осознавая, какой эффект производят его действия.

Алек наклоняется, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Это всего-навсего второй поцелуй, но кажется, он может привыкнуть. Привыкнуть к вкусу губ Магнуса. Поцелуй нежный и неторопливый. Дыхание Магнуса согревает щеку, Алек чувствует, как тот с нежностью гладит его от подбородка к виску, а потом зарывается пальцами в волосы. Он смыкает веки, ощутив робкое прикосновение языка, и открывает рот, углубляя поцелуй.

Когда все заканчивается, Алек часто дышит, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Магнуса, и цепляется за его плечи, дабы унять дрожь в руках.

— Ты всем рискуешь, — шепчет Алек, наконец открывая глаза. Будучи так близко, он может разглядеть золотые крапинки в темных радужках Магнуса. — Ты втянешь Дорн в войну против Валентина. Из-за меня.

— Ох, милый, — смеется Магнус, и от ласкового обращения сердце Алека бьется сильнее. — Если и существует хорошая причина начать войну — то ради любви.

Про дочь Валентина известно немного.

Ее зовут Кларисса, сокращенно Клэри. Джослин, жена Валентина, сбежала с дочерью, когда та была еще мала, и увезла ее за Узкое море. До Алека долетали дворцовые сплетни о том, как Валентин рвал и метал неделями и божился отомстить Джослин за похищение его чада.

Королева умудрилась исчезнуть словно по волшебству на многие годы, пока шпионы Валентина наконец не обнаружили ее в Пентосе, а позже отравили особым паралитическим ядом, который в итоге вызвал остановку сердца. Тогда-то Клэри и узнала о своем отце.

Алек понятия не имеет, что случилось с ней после, а информаторам Магнуса в Эссосе не удалось разузнать ничего больше. Девчонка или мертва, или залегла на дно. У Алека нет выбора, кроме как довериться Джейсу и понадеяться, что тот отыщет ее. Посадить на Железный трон другого Моргенштерна не лучшее решение, но благородные дома скорее поддержат дочь Валентина, чем любого иного кандидата.

Кроме того, Алек рассчитывает, что, предположительно, та ненавидит Валентина Моргенштерна так же сильно, как он.

Но пока ему нечем заняться. Он проводит дни, восстанавливая силы, оправляясь от почти полного истощения, в которое едва не загнал себя во время побега. Он сильно похудел и потерял мышечную массу. Любое занятие, требующее хоть каких-то усилий, утомляет. Дворцовый повар постепенно расширяет его диету, начав с жидкой, почти пресной, овсянки и мягких фруктов — всего того, что не вызовет расстройство желудка. Алек добровольно сдается на милость дорнийцев, решив, у тех должен быть богатый опыт по откармливанию оголодавших путников, преодолевших пустыню.

Встреча с принцем Феллом открывает, что тот намного более прост в общении, чем предполагал Алек. У них не было возможности как следует познакомиться в Идрисе, но вскоре он подмечает сходство между братьями. Слава богам, принц Фелл в курсе и поддерживает план по свержению Валентина. Узнав об этом, Алек испытывает колоссальное облегчение.

Но все же продолжает чувствовать себя недостойным подобной веры в него самого и его способность склонить Север на их сторону.

Через несколько дней они переезжают в Водные Сады — загородную резиденцию дома Феллов, расположенную в трех лигах к западу от Солнечного Копья. Магнус считает, пребывание там ускорит выздоровление Алека. И оказавшись в Водных Садах, тот понимает почему: воздух здесь совершенно другой — соленый, ведь дворец расположен на берегу самого Летнего моря. Днем жарко и влажно, а ночью морской ветер приносит прохладу.

Сам дворец — настоящее архитектурное чудо из бледно-розового и желтого мрамора, с высокими замковыми стенами, огромным двором, переходящим в пляж, и бесчисленными террасами и арками, спускающимися к многочисленным бассейнам и фонтанам. А еще кругом полно зелени. Алек и не догадывался, что в суровом климате Дорна может быть столько растительности, но вокруг множество садов и пестрящих зеленью внутренних двориков. Кровавые апельсины и лимонные деревья, высоченные пальмы, экзотические орхидеи, незнакомые ярко-красные кустарники, низкие изгороди, подстриженные в виде замысловатых фигур и лабиринтов. Количество растений поражает и восхищает. Всюду есть на что посмотреть, будь то цветная мозаика на стене или высокие потолки, украшенные орнаментом. Убранство дворца под стать: мебель и комнаты, отделанные ценными породами дерева и драгоценными камнями. Алеку кажется, он попал в одну из детских сказок об экзотических принцах и их золотых дворцах. Он почти чувствует себя виноватым из-за того, что почивает на шелковых простынях и носит роскошные ткани.

Алек много отдыхает. Первые несколько дней он может только спать и есть. Магнус все понимает и не обижается, если его начинает клонить сон во время совместного ужина.

Алек впадает в своего рода апатию: все его мысли лишь о семье. Магнус знает, тот мучается, а ежедневное отсутствие новостей от брата и сестры лишь глубже вгоняет его в пучину безразличия. Он пытается поддержать Алека, но задача не из легких, ведь у того едва хватает сил на бодрствование.

Но все меняется, когда Магнус появляется в покоях Алека с пергаментным свитком.

— Тебе, — говорит Магнус и передает послание. Алек осторожно принимает его, неуверенный, хочет ли знать, что внутри.

— Слава богам, — тихо выдыхает он, прочитав короткое письмо. Все это время Магнус сидит рядом на кровати, положив руку ему на плечо в молчаливой поддержке, которую так ценит Алек. — Иззи добралась до замка Дюморт и нашла приют у Лорда Сантьяго. Ей удалось убедить его встать на нашу сторону в случае войны с Валентином.

— Чудесные новости, — улыбается Магнус, широко и душевно, и Алек приподнимает уголки губ в ответ.

— Да. — Алек опускает взгляд на листок в руках и хмурится: — О.

— В чем дело?

— Она э... — вздыхает Алек. — Она пишет, король разорвал мою помолвку с Лидией на основании того, что Лайтвуды предатели короны. — Алек качает головой. — Отец Лидии поспешно выдал ее за Джона Монтеверде.

— Мне жаль, Александр, — голос Магнуса звучит искренне, хотя Алек знает, тот не одобряет политические браки. — Не имею счастья знать кого-либо из дома Монтеверде, но слышал, они хорошие и честные люди.

— Так и есть, — кивает Алек. — Это к лучшему. Ее отец, вероятно, хотел избежать навязанного Валентином брака. — Алек грустно улыбается Магнусу. — Лидия мечтала выйти за Джона, но слияние наших домов было выгоднее. Монтеверде не настолько богаты, как были Лайтвуды.

Алек подозревает, что должен быть расстроен, ведь его невеста вышла за другого. Но не может притвориться, будто отчасти не испытал облегчение.

Жизнь начинает налаживаться, стоит Алеку убедиться, что по крайней мере сестра цела и невредима. Он идет на поправку и вскоре набирается сил достаточно, чтобы бодрствовать более часа подряд.

Дорн настолько же прекрасен, насколько смертоносен. Алек влюбляется в Водные Сады и почти все время проводит на улице. Необычный пейзаж — полная противоположность того, к которому он привык на Севере. Постепенно среди бледного узорчатого мрамора, красных песков и успокаивающего шума Летнего моря Алек чувствует себя как дома.

Каждую свободную минуту Магнус проводит с ним. Они разговаривают и едят вместе. Иногда, если удается, принц Фелл присоединяется к ним за завтраком или ужином. Бывает, компанию им составляют Катарина и Тесса — дальние кузины Магнуса и принца Фелла, как раз решившие посетить Солнечное Копье. Еда жирная и вкусная, иногда островатая, но обычно, явно по просьбе Магнуса, повара не усердствуют со специями. Алек ловит себя на том, что без ума от апельсиновых кремовых маффинов. Подметив это, Магнус делает так, чтобы на столе всегда было несколько штук специально для него.

Алек ждет новости из Эссоса, любую весточку от брата. Он терпеть не может оставаться в стороне, быть пассивным участником и зависеть от чужого решения, но выбора нет. Магнус старается отвлечь его от неприятных мыслей и по большей части ему это удается. Сам Алек пытается занять себя изучением дорнийцев и их культуры. Он проникается уважением к их быту и страсти, с которой они подходят к любому делу.

И если той же страстью наполнены прикосновения губ Магнуса во время вечерней прогулки на пляже или звук, который тот издает, когда Алек с силой прижимает его к себе... что ж, это лишь дополнительный плюс.

Валентин подсылает в Дорн наемных убийц.

Алека нет рядом, когда те наносят удар, но ему сразу же сообщают о нападении. Во дворце воцаряется хаос. Стражники бегут во двор, и с замиранием сердца Алек следует за ними. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит, ясно одно — ничего хорошего, и в голове бьется только одна мысль.

«Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не Магнус».

Насколько видно Алеку — это не он. Магнус весь в крови, но это не его кровь, а тех троих, что лежат на земле. Не обращая на них внимание, он отбрасывает окровавленные катары и опускается на колени подле четвертого распростертого тела.

Это принц Фелл.

Алек выходит из ступора и бросается к ним вместе с остальными придворными. Он присаживается рядом с Магнусом, который зажимает ладонями горло брата. Алек видит, как кровь сочится сквозь его пальцы, видит панику в глазах принца, когда тот захлебывается собственной кровью.

— Держись, — шепчет Магнус, и отчаяние сквозит в голосе, когда он пытается остановить кровотечение мокрыми и скользкими пальцами. — Не смей умирать.

Кто-то протягивает сверток тряпья, Алек хватает его и прижимает к горлу принца. Магнус кладет ладони сверху, чтобы усилить давление. Глаза принца Фелла закрываются, судорога в теле стихает. Алек слышит болезненный всхлип Магнуса, когда тот видит, как жизнь покидает брата.

С появлявлением мейстера и аколитов, Алек вынужден силой оттаскивать Магнуса, не желающего расставаться с братом. Магнус недолго сопротивляется, а потом сдается и обмякает в руках Алека.

Принц Фелл остается в живых.

Ему перерезали горло, но по счастливой случайности рана оказалась недостаточно глубокой.

Во время нападения Магнус с братом были одни, но сумели отбиться. Однако один из убийц успел перерезать принцу горло до того, как Магнус добрался до него.

Алек стоит в дверях личных покоев принца Фелла, тот все еще без сознания. На шее у него широкие бинты. Магнус сидит на краю кровати и держит брата за руку. И Алек ловит себя на мысли: тот выглядит удивительно юным с такой печалью во взгляде. Наконец Магнус замечает Алека, вздыхает и, коротко поцеловав руку брата, встает, чтобы покинуть комнату.

Алек молчит, пока они не оказываются в покоях Магнуса. Он понятия не имеет, что сказать. Никогда не умел утешать других — возможно за исключением братьев и сестры, это было для него так же легко, как дышать, — поэтому не уверен, сможет ли подобрать слова.

Магнус первым нарушает тишину.

— Эти наемники были из братства «Шакс», — говорит он, наполняя два бокала крепким вином и протягивая один Алеку. — Любимцы Валентина.

— С чего бы ему нападать на Дорн? — хмурится Алек. Он делает глоток и чуть морщится, все еще не привыкнув к крепости дорнийского вина.

Бессмыслица какая-то. Валентин жаден до власти и старается подчинить все и всех, но он хороший стратег. А покушение на принца Фелла не было спонтанным. Но смерть правителя не поможет подчинить Дорн: Валентину не хватит кораблей для захвата Солнечное Копье с моря, и, боги свидетели, тот не сможет провести армию через пустыню. Тогда зачем разжигать вражду с домом Фелл? Почему сейчас?

И тут Алек внезапно понимает.

— Это из-за меня, — шепчет он, ставя бокал на стол дрожащими руками и испытывая смесь сожаления и злости. — Потому, что ты приютил меня. Это предупреждение.

— И мы услышали его громко и четко, — шипит Магнус. Он так сильно сжимает ножку бокала, что Алек боится, тот разобьется. — Мой брат, возможно, никогда не заговорит снова, но ему не понадобятся слова для ответа.

— Магнус, нет. — Алек пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и, не будучи уверенным, станет прикосновение желанным или нет, все равно касается плеча Магнуса. — Не предпринимай ничего поспешного. Я... я уйду. — Алек умудряется не вздрогнуть, когда Магнус резко вскидывает голову. — Мое присутствие здесь принесло вашему дому лишь неприятности и боль. Я не могу остаться и провоцировать Валентина. Я уеду.

— Нет, — Магнус перехватывает руку, когда тот убирает ее с плеча. — Это ничего не меняет. Мы одолеем Валентина. — Он хмурится. — Но теперь у меня к нему личные счеты.

— Магнус...

— Мы сделаем это с тобой или без тебя, Александр, — говорит Магнус, в голосе вновь вспыхивает злость. Он ставит бокал на место, поворачивается лицом к Алеку и берет его руку в свои. И у того нет выбора, кроме как посмотреть в глаза Магнуса, полные страсти, оправданного гнева и уверенности.

— Но, если ты останешься... я твой.

Сердце Алека пропускает удар, он не смеет вдохнуть, боясь испортить момент.

— Твои враги будут моими. Я буду прикрывать тебе спину, поддерживать советом и, если понадобится, отдам жизнь за тебя. Клянусь старыми и новыми богами.

— Я... — запинается Алек, ошеломленный настолько, что не может подобрать нужные слова. Он сбит с толку и у него кружится голова, как в тот раз, когда сломал руку и ему дали маковое молоко. Для него не существует ничего и никого, кроме Магнуса. Он не может отвести взгляд и чувствует лишь нежное прикосновение, когда тот ласкает его костяшки.

— Тебе не обязательно отвечать сейчас, — шепчет Магнус, как всегда оставаясь терпеливым и понимающим, и Алек чувствует, как сжимается горло от переполняющих эмоций. Откуда этот мужчина знает, что именно нужно сказать? — Просто согласись остаться.

В этот момент, лишившись голоса, Алек делает единственное возможное.

Он кивает.

Следующие несколько дней Алек почти не видит Магнуса. В отсутствие принца Фелла тот занят управлением Дорном. Мейстер убежден, принц выкарабкается, хотя с такой раной вряд ли заговорит вновь. Компанию Алеку составляют Катарина и Тесса. Обычно обе женщины дружелюбны и миролюбивы, но после покушения их кровь кипит жаждой мести.

Однажды вечером Алек сидит в обитом бархатом кресле с книгой на коленях. Он устроился под фиговым деревом и наслаждается прохладным ветерком с моря, когда к нему присоединяется Магнус. Тот долго молчит и просто смотрит на Алека. У него усталый вид, словно он не спал несколько дней. Алек подозревает, так оно и есть.

— Давай пройдемся, — предлагает Магнус и встает, Алек, не раздумывая, следует за ним.

Гуляя, они иногда касаются плечами друг друга и наконец останавливаются в одном из садов, наполненном светлячками и мерным плеском воды в фонтане. Тут тихо и уединенно, и Алек не удивляется, когда Магнус берет его ладонь в руки.

— Я думал о твоих словах, — бормочет Магнус, опуская взгляд на их руки. — О том, что ты принес неприятности моей семье. Я не согласен. Твое присутствие здесь лишь подстегнуло события, которые назревали годами. — Он вздыхает. — Твое пребывание в Дорне — катализатор перемен, и мне очень-очень жаль, что тебе пришлось через столько пройти, чтобы это произошло.

— Все нормально, — говорит Алек, но Магнус лишь качает головой.

— Нет, это не так. Едва не потеряв Рагнора, я понял, ты тоже чуть не потерял все. Сейчас ты здесь, в чужой стране, ждешь, когда произойдет хоть что-то. И как одиноко тебе должно быть.

Алек хочет возразить, сказать: тот не прав, но не может. На самом деле, несмотря на все усилия Магнуса создать комфортные условия, он действительно одинок. Лайтвуды были семьей, где, невзирая на разногласия, все всегда держались вместе. И внезапное одиночество серьезно выбивает из колеи.

— Вот одна из причин, по которой я предлагаю тебе шанс все изменить. — Магнус встречается с ним взглядом, и Алек впервые видит, как тот нервничает, хоть и неплохо скрывает. — Если ты примешь меня, я бы хотел объединить наши дома.

Алек стоит, открыв рот, никак не ожидавший услышать подобное.

— Это... Я не знаю... — Он прикрывает глаза, раздосадованный собственной неспособностью связать и пары слов, когда дело касается Магнуса, и наконец шумно вздыхает. — Магнус.

Тот терпеливо ждет, давая возможность собраться с мыслями.

— Ты... предлагаешь то, что я думаю?

Алек выглядит настолько растерянным и неуверенным, что у Магнуса екает сердце.

— Да.

— Магнус, мы не можем. — Голос Алека звучит так, будто ему физически больно говорить. — Ни один из домов в Семи Королевствах не будет считать этот брак законным.

— Пошли они, — поразительно злобно шипит Магнус. — Пошли они все. Пошла вся эта знать и этот король. Пошли эти толстые высокоморальные септоны. Для них брак — это закон. А законы меняются так же часто, как правила, и скоро на Железном троне будет новая королева.

От переполняющих эмоций у Алека сдавливает грудь. От упорства, с которым Магнус отказывается вписываться в общественные нормы, его окутывает тепло.

— И даже несмотря на все, я делаю это не ради них.

— Тогда почему? — едва слышно спрашивает Алек.

Магнус делает долгий тяжелый выдох.

— Потому что я хочу предложить тебе защиту моего дома и верность дорнийского народа, которые примут тебя как своего. Знай: что бы ни случилось, у тебя всегда будет поддержка. Потому что твоя семья через столько прошла, и ты заслуживаешь большего. — Магнус делает паузу. — Потому что с того момента, когда увидел тебя впервые много месяцев назад, тогда в Идрисе, я не мог думать ни о ком другом. Ты смелый, безрассудно преданный и самоотверженный. И теперь, узнав тебя, мысль о том, чтобы не быть твоим, невыносима.

Алек продолжает смотреть в глаза Магнусу, не в силах отвести взгляд.

Он никогда не думал, что ему улыбнется счастье. Давным-давно смирился с мыслью о политическом браке. Седьмое пекло, он был действительно благодарен судьбе за знакомство с Лидией и симпатию к ней. Одно это было большим, чем он смел надеяться. Но сейчас, несмотря на трагедию, постигшую его дом, возможно, впервые в жизни он наконец стал хозяином своей судьбы.

Алек со вздохом поднимает взгляд на ветки над их головами, подсвеченные дюжиной светлячков. Он чувствует, как Магнус стискивает его руку — нервный жест, выдающий волнение.

— Здесь нет богорощи, — говорит Алек, переводя взгляд обратно на Магнуса, — но думаю, и это сгодится.

Магнус выглядит удивленным, но потом на его лице появляются радость и нежность, и он становится действительно прекрасным. Он слегка улыбается и выглядит счастливым, когда снимает одно из множества колец. Оно достаточно простое: в виде обвивающей палец змеи, выполненной из золота с двумя крохотными черными бриллиантами вместо глаз.

— Мы в Дорне не придерживаемся традиции обмениваться плащами. Предпочитаем кое-что более долговечное, — говорит Магнус и аккуратно надевает кольцо на палец Алека. — Александр из дома Лайтвудов. С этим кольцом беру тебя, мужчину взрослого, законнорожденного и благородного, в мужья. Чтобы любить и защищать в печали и в радости. И обещаю любить. Я твой, а ты мой, с этого дня и до конца моих дней.

Сердце Алека бешено стучит, у него кружится голова, но это приятное ощущение, рожденное из искренней радости, а не из страха перед неизведанным. Он носит одно-единственное кольцо и не сомневаясь стаскивает его с пальца.

— Александр, ты не обязан... — начинает Магнус, но Алек качает головой, обрывая его.

— Я хочу, — говорит он и надевает семейное кольцо Лайтвудов Магнусу на палец. Глаза Магнуса широко раскрыты, словно тот до конца не верит, что Алек отдаст ему настолько важную фамильную ценность. — С этим кольцом, беру тебя, Магнус из дома Фелл, в мужья. Чтобы любить и защищать в печали и в радости. И обещаю любить. Я твой, а ты мой, с этого дня и до конца моих дней.

Теперь они женаты в прямом смысле. Алек чувствует, как сердце сдавливает от зарождающейся паники. Он не знает, насколько удачна их затея. Возможно, она принесет еще больше боли и трагедии. И понятия не имеет, сможет ли вынести все это, сможет ли пережить потерю Магнуса, как пережил потерю множества других близких людей.

Вероятно, страх частично отражается на его лице, потому как Магнус протягивает руку для объятий. И Алек чувствует прикосновение сильных и теплых пальцев. Магнус утягивает его в поцелуй, и все тревоги тают, стоит их губам соприкоснуться. Привычность и безопасность происходящего успокаивает как ничто другое. Нет ничего важнее. Все внимание Алека сосредоточено на поцелуе, нежном и медленном поначалу, но становящемся настойчивее с каждой секундой.

Они возвращаются в комнату Алека на ужин, столик подле балкона уже сервирован. Но прежде, чем Магнус успевает сесть, Алек тянет его за собой. Он чувствует, как отчаянно краснеют шея и щеки, но уверенно ведет Магнуса к кровати.

— Разве не это следует после свадебной церемонии? — шепчет Алек, присев на край матраса, и привлекает Магнуса за талию, пока у того не остается выбора кроме как встать у него между ног. — Постель?

Магнус смотрит ошарашено, но потом обхватывает ладонями лицо Алека, словно держит нечто хрупкое и ценное.

— Александр, нам не обязательно делать что-либо сегодня. Или любой другой ночью, если уж на то пошло. Я никогда не принужу тебя, если ты против.

— Ты не принуждаешь меня, — робко улыбается Алек. Его широко раскрытые глаза блестят — он явно нервничает, но пытается скрыть. — Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя, муж.

И тогда Магнус теряет контроль.

Он наклоняется и целует его снова, но на этот раз иначе. Страстно, и жадно, и мокро. Алек дрожит от предвкушения и подтягивается к изголовью кровати, пока не укладывается на спину. Магнус накрывает его тело своим, и Алек стонет, когда тот вылизывает чувствительное место на шее, там, где бьется пульс.

«Вот таким и должен быть брак», — думает Алек. И он едва не отказался от этого.

— Магнус, — стонет Алек, когда тот нежно прикусывает кожу, оставляя засос. Алек обнимает Магнуса за плечи и прижимает ближе в жажде почувствовать его целиком.

Он не уверен, что происходящее между ними можно назвать любовью, еще рано, но знает одно: когда-нибудь они придут к ней.

Алека будит перешептывание и звук закрывающейся двери. Он осторожно открывает один глаз. Слава богам, ставни закрыты и комната расцвечена полосами света и тени, более щадящими для глаза, чем палящее дорнийское солнце.

Заметив, что он проснулся, Магнус возвращается обратно в кровать. Он голый, — они оба голые, — и Алек не должен бы краснеть, ведь они женаты, но похоже, разум еще не до конца осознает, что ему дозволено смотреть и восхищаться этим прекрасным мужчиной, являющимся теперь его мужем.

— Доброе утро, любимый, — шепчет Магнус, ласково целуя Алека в бровь.

— Ммм... — бормочет Алек в ответ и обнимает Магнуса одной рукой. — Кто это был?

— Капитан моей стражи.

Алек распахивает глаза и поднимает голову так резко, что едва не врезается в нос Магнуса лбом.

— Что случилось? — сон как рукой снимает. — Рагнор...

— Мой брат в порядке, насколько я знаю, — успокаивает Магнус. Его глаза подозрительно блестят, а уголки губ едва заметно приподняты, но он явно ухмыляется.

— Тогда что происходит? — прищуривается Алек.

Магнус ведет ладонью по его голому плечу.

— Дозорные на башнях заметили приближающийся к Солнечному Копью флот. Они не могут разглядеть число кораблей, но по предварительным данным их порядка пятидесяти, если не больше.

Алек холодеет, его душа будто превращается в лед.

— Валентин? — спрашивает он, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Магнус не выглядит обеспокоенным, но это ничего не значит.

Невозможно, чтобы Валентин был здесь. Не сейчас, когда Алек наконец узнал счастье, в котором так долго отказывал себе.

Алек не позволит забрать у себя еще хоть что-то, даже если придется заплатить жизнью.

— На флагмане действительно реет знамя с одинокой звездой, — подтверждает Магнус, и Алек резко выдыхает, отказываясь верить. Однако Магнус качает головой, на губах его легкая улыбка. — Но рядом с ним черное знамя с белым деревом.

Герб Лайтвудов. Но это бессмыслица...

Алек охает, внезапно сложив что к чему, и радость, согревающая сердце, греет тело, наполняя надеждой и счастьем.

Джейс.

Джейс здесь.


	5. Эпилог

Они зовут ее Орудием смерти.

В переводе со старо-валирийского — Чаша смерти.

Это настоящая причина, почему Валентин разозлился, когда королева Джослин сбежала в Эссос. Она забрала ее у него и спрятала ценой собственной жизни.

А теперь она у них.

Чаша Смерти — могущественный артефакт времен Старой Валирии. Никто не знает, откуда она, и многие не верят в ее существование, но Кларисса Моргенштерн теперь обладает ее силой.

Говорят, тот, кто выпьет из чаши, обретет невероятную силу, дарованную богами. Алек не знает, правда ли это, но, когда Джейс предлагает испить вместе, не может представить никого другого, с кем бы пошел на это. Они делают глотки одновременно. Алек не помнит происходящее после, но, очнувшись, чувствует себя сильнее.

Сильнее. Быстрее и смертоноснее.

Корабли с прибывшей армией наемников куплены на золото Лайтвудов, хранившееся в Железном Банке в Браавосе. Они поставили все свое состояние на возможность выиграть войну.

С другой стороны, если проиграют... деньги мертвым уже не понадобятся.

Клэри, невысокая стройная девушка с несгибаемой волей, не боящаяся обсуждать условия их победы. Она не возражает, когда Алек говорит, что лучше умрет, чем подпустит к управлению Севером очередного Моргенштерна. Он ничего не имеет против Клэри, плохо ее знает и готов дать ей шанс, но, если это в его силах, то не собирается жертвовать автономностью Севера ради кого угодно.

[ ](https://farm2.staticflickr.com/1850/29536326917_c9ff4085b4_k.jpg)

Армия наемников, дорнийские всадники и флот. Армия Севера, объединенная под командованием дома Сантьяго и Иззи.

Все они пьют из Чаши.

И отправляются на войну.

Следующей весной они собираются в богороще Идриса.

Здесь королева и ее свита, под руку с Клэри — Джейс. Они поженятся осенью.

Изабель тоже здесь, рядом с Саймоном, кузеном лорда Сантьяго. А еще Катарина и Тесса, а вместе с ними и принц Фелл. Высокий воротник рубашки закрывает страшный шрам на горле.

Магнус поднимает взгляд на Алека, счастливый, и радостный, и полный любви.

И повторяя брачную клятву, думает, что был прав.

Алеку действительно идет корона.


End file.
